


I've Lost Him

by svtotaku



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtotaku/pseuds/svtotaku
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung just moved to a new village. On one of his walks to the park, he met Lee Jihoon, and they became instand friends. But for the months that they had together, Soonyoung's feelings for Jihoon changed. He wants to express his love to Jihoon, but can he?





	I've Lost Him

**Prologue:**

_I can clearly hear the rustlin of the leaves, the soft chirping of the words and faint sound of my footsteps as I went near you._

_I can see the best moments we had, the first day we met and the joys we had._

_But a tear fell from my eyes._

_I missed his smile, his face, his voice, his touch, his laugh. I just missed his whole being._

_The memories in my mind are still fresh._

_My heart broke a little when I remembered the day he left me._

_If only I was brave enough and told him what I really felt._

_Maybe I won't be this late._

_But I can no longer bring back the past._

_Because now._

**_I've lost him._ **

 

**SOONYOUNG’S POV**

I smiled as I made my way to the park nearby.

It’s quite cold out here so I wore my jacket.

As I walk around, someone caught my attention. It was this boy who is bringing a notebook and a pencil and listening to music with his iPod and earphones. I can see that he was shivering and was holding both of his arms around him and was looking at the sky.

I went beside him and placed my jacket around his shoulders starling him and faced me removing his earphones.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Placing my jacket on you.”

“Its fine. I don’t feel the cold” he said.

“Really? They why are you shivering in here?”

He heaved a sighed with a look of loss.

“Okay I admit it. Its cold. But how about you?”

“I’m fine. You need it more” I told him and smiled.

Nice. I’m the one who is feeling cold now. I think I should get the jacket back from him and leave but that would be rude.

“Thank you” he told me.

“No problem. I’m Soonyoung by the way. Kwon Soonyoung” I introduced myself and held out a hand.

“I’m Jihoon. Lee Jihoon” he said and smiled.

He’s cute… Uhmm what? I mean he has a cute voice.

“So wanna walk around?” I asked him.

“Sure” he said, and we stood up and started walking around.

We walked around and just talked about ourselves.

“Jihoon, what are you doing here by the way?”

“I was just relaxing my mind and feeling the cold air. How about you?” he asked me back.

“Mmmm. I was just walking around and like you feeling the cold and fresh air.”

“Ah. I see.”

“Let’s sit there first” I told him as we made our way to one of the benches in the area.

“I’m quite tired. You know that you are the first to talk to me here in the village. Are you new here?”

“I guess so, we just moved here last month. You?”

“I’ve been raised here ever since I was born” he explained.

“Ahh okay.”

“So, are we friends already?” he asked with a shy face.

“Yep. Not just friends but BEST FRIENDS. Is it okay?” I asked.

“Really? Of course. You’re my first friend since forever” he said and smiled at me.

Here goes his smile again. He is really adorable with that.

“Hey Soonyoung! Are you listening? Is there dirt in my face?” he asked and waved his hands in front of me. I didn’t notice that I was staring at him for a long time already.

“Uh. Yeah, yeah. I mean no, there is nothing on your face. What did you say?”

“I said I should be going now. My father must be waiting for me.”

“Ah. Okay. Mind if I walk with you?”

“Would it bother you? It might take a long time.”

“No. Would I be asking if it would bother me?”

“Oh yeah… I’m so dumb. Okay you can.”

Because of his answer, I felt happy and I don’t know why.

We are talking about random stuffs when we arrived at his house.

“This is where you live?” I asked in surprise.

“Yes? Is there a problem? If it’s the size, sorry its small” he said and bowed his head.

“No, it’s not that. I mean my house is just next to yours” I said while pointing at our house.

“Really? So, you’re the new guy who moved here. I should have connected the dots a while ago when you joked that this is the way to your place” he said and smiled awkwardly.

“Nice. I can visit you anytime. See you later Jihoonie!!” I said and waved at him as he made his way to his house as I went to mine next door.

“Bye” he said and was about to open the door. “Wait!” he shouted. I looked at him as he went out again from their gate and went towards me. “Your jacket” he said and gave it to me. “Bye!” he said once again as he ran to his house once again and went inside.

He’s really cute and beautiful at the same time. And I’m not lying. I wonder why people don’t talk to him. He’s nice.

I went inside my own house and sat on the couch while hugging the jacket, thinking of what happened earlier.

‘Lee Jihoon, do I like you already? I guess I don’t because we just met right?’ I thought with a sigh escaping from my lips.

 

**JIHOON’S POV**

“Where did you go?” a firm voice said behind me.

I slowly turned to face my father.

“I was just walking at the park, Father”

“Who was that guy?” he asked.

Sweat started to form on my head as I think on what I should say.

“A f-friend?” I said in nervousness.

“Since when did you have a friend?” he asked me with a questioning look.

“Since today” I said as I went hurriedly to my room. That was a close call.

Me and my father are not in a close term. I hate him because he is the reason why my mother died. Because of him and his mistress, my mother committed suicide, leaving me alone. That is the reason why I would not and couldn’t forgive him.

I lied on my bed and closed my eyes. I’m surprised on the image that came to my head. It was the face of Soonyoung.

Do I like him? No, it can’t be because if I like him, I would lose my one and only friend and I don’t want that.

I just got my notebook from my bedside table and wrote on it about the events that happened to me today.

 

**~AFTER 2 MONTHS~**

 

**SOONYOUNG’S POV**

“SOONYOUNG!” I looked at the one who called me because I knew who it was.

And right on cue, I found Jihoonie standing outside the gate.

“You can always come in by yourself Jihoonie” I opened the gate and let him in.

“So, what are we gonna do today? I don’t like playing hide and seek because I’m always IT. Let’s try another game” he asked while pouting.

He is really very cute with that adorable pout on his face that just makes me want to squish it.

Jihoonie always comes here to my house and we always play together even though both of us are already 18 years old. Sometimes, I go to his place and just stay in his bedroom while I watch him compose songs on his computer.

My Jihoonie is talented and I’m so proud of him.

We really look like a child though. Every day, he insists on playing another game since we always play hide and seek but I don’t want that because I want to piss him off for not finding me. He never finds me. Not even once. So, I always win, making him upset.

His father knows me already. At first, I thought that he was strict, but I found out that he was kind. I wonder why Jihoonie is not close to him.

“Nooo. Let’s play hide and seek again. But, before that, we should eat first” I said and grabbed the sandwiches I prepared and gave him some.

“Jihoonie, can I ask you something?”

“Sure” he answered while munching his sandwich.

“Why aren’t you close to your father? And I also don’t see your mom. Is she working overseas?” I asked.

He stopped eating and looked at me with a sad face.

And suddenly, a tear fell out from his eyes and strolled down his cheeks.

“Jihoonie stop crying. I’m sorry for the question. I’m sorry for asking. Its okay if you don’t tell me” I said as I reached out to him and cradled him in my arms.

“No, no, it’s okay. I just remembered my mom” he said as he paused for a while to dry his tears.

He got out from my arms and faced me.

 

**JIHOON’S POV**

“No, no, it’s okay. I just remembered my mom” I said and wiped my tears as I got out from Soonyoung’s arms which I tell you is like a piece of heaven but don’t mind that.

I readied myself to tell Soonyoung one of my deepest secrets that I have waited for a long time to let out.

“We were once a happy family. We always eat together, go out on weekends and tell stories with each other. But when I reached the age of 12, I noticed many changes in our family. We don’t go out anymore, my father always comes home at dawn and my mother always cry for no reason. One night, I woke up because of their noise.”

 

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

_It’s 11 o’clock already. Is mom and dad still awake?_

_I went towards their room and noticed that the door is still half-open. I peeked from the gap and saw my father and mother fighting. I just stood there and listened to them._

_“Seo Yi, I told you many times that she is just my business partner. We just had a lunch meeting when you saw us.”_

_“Is it still a business meeting when you hug and wipe each other’s faces with kisses? Tell me Gong Nam! Would you kiss if it’s a meeting?”_

_“Shut up! Jihoon might wake up!” my father said._

_I cannot take it anymore, so I went inside._

_“Mother? Father? Is there something wrong?” I asked as they faced me._

_“Jihoonie baby, this is nothing. Your father and I are just talking” my mother told me._

_“Then, why are you crying?” I asked as I wiped her tears._

_Instead of answering me, she took me to my room and made me go to bed._

_She sang me a lullaby and even read me a story._

**_~THE NEXT DAY~_ **

_I woke up and immediately went down to find my parents. It’s a Sunday so it means it’s family day._

_I happily skipped towards the dining room and saw nobody._

_I went back upstairs towards their room to look for them._

_I opened their room._

_“Mother? Father?”_

_I looked at their bed, but they were not there. Same thing with their walk-in closet._

_My final option is in their CR._

_I went inside, and I was shocked. Tears immediately flooded my eyes as I slumped on the floor._

_I saw my mother. Lying on the floor. Blood all around her. Dead._

_She was holding a cutter in her hand and a letter was placed on her chest._

_I crawled forward to get the letter and read it._

 

**_Dear my beloved Jihoon,_ **

**_Jihoonie baby, I’m sorry. Please be a good boy for mother okay. Remember that I will always love you and you will always be my baby. Don’t mind the things that you saw and heard last night. Just think of it as a dream. Don’t hate your father Jihoonie. I know that he loves you so much._ **

**_Jihoonie, don’t forget that I will always be beside you. Remember what I told you? When somebody dies, he or she becomes an angel. So here I am now an angel, always here to protect and guide you._ **

**_I love you baby! Tell your father that I also love him very much._ **

**_Lovingly yours,_ **

**_Umma_ **

**_~BACK TO THE PRESENT~_ **

 

“I cried so hard after reading the letter that I passed out. I can’t stop myself from hating my father because of what he did to my mother. He always apologizes to me, but I always change the topic to avoid talking to him about the incident. But if you were me Soonyoung, would you be angry at my father too?” I asked him with tears falling again from my eyes.

“Of course. But before that, I will ask him what really happened because there was no proper explanation on what really happened right?” he asked me as he wiped my tears away and engulfed me once again in one of his bear hugs.

“But still..” I started to speak but he cut me off.

“Shh.. now. Just give him a chance and listen to him and maybe you would find the real reason.”

I answered him with a small okay and we stayed in that position for a while.

After a few minutes, I have already calmed down because of him patting me on the back softly which I find endearing and can make me calm down fast.

“Should we play now?” he asked me as I got out from his embrace.

Again, I’m the IT. I looked for him everywhere, but I can’t find him anywhere.

This is the reason why I hate this game. He is like a ninja in complete stealth mode.

Where is he?

I looked under his bed, but he wasn’t there.

I stood up and turned around.

“BOO!!” he shouted from behind me.

“WAHH!! Soonyoung you really scared me” I said as I punched him.

“Hahhahahahaha. You..hahaha..look…hahhah.soo…hahahahaha… funny… hahahahaha” he said in between his laughs.

“Ouch!!” he screamed as I pinched his ear stopping him from laughing. “Sorry Jihoonie. It hurts.”

“Good.” I then let go of his ear. I was about to get out from the room, but I stepped on something making me lose my balance and fell. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and to my surprise, I saw Soonyoung under me.

I felt my heart beating so fast. It is like a horse running so fast in a race.

 

**SOONYOUNG’S POV**

He pinched my ear and it really hurts.

I saw him step on a pen and I knew that he was going to fall so I immediately went forward to catch him but because of my clumsiness, I also tripped on thin air, making me fall with him on top of me.

I looked at his face and thought that he is so beautiful.

I can feel my cheeks heating up and my heart beating fast because of our position.

He stood up after realizing the position we are in and helped me up.

Now it’s so awkward in here.

“I’m sorry” we said in chorus.

“No, it’s nothing” he said.

“Yeah” I just answered.

“Uhm. I think I should go home now. Bye Soonyoung. Maybe I’ll be back later”

“Ahh. Sure. Bye. See you later” I waved at him as he hurriedly went downstairs.

What am I feeling?

This can’t be right?

He is my best friend.

But I can’t help but feel butterflies on my stomach whenever we are close.

And I think that he doesn’t feel the same way as I am.

Because I know all logic and rationality aside, I am falling in love for Jihoonie.

 

**~THE NEXT NIGHT~**

I’m here sitting on the roof thinking about my best friend.

I can’t sleep because he won’t go away from my mind.

Even if I close my eyes, all I see and think of is him.

Is this a sign of abnormality?

I am currently looking at the stars and the moon when suddenly I heard a laugh.

I looked at the other side and saw Jihoonie also sitting on the roof.

I slowly walked towards their roof which was just almost side by side and sat beside him.

“What are you thinking about Jihoonie?” I asked him.

He was shocked that he almost fell. It’s a good thing that I held his hand immediately to prevent him from falling.

“What are you doing here Soonyoung?” he asked me.

“Can’t sleep” I told him as I laid down. He followed me and laid down.

“Soonyoungie, look at the stars, aren’t they so beautiful” he said while pointing to the stars up above.

“Yeah. So beautiful. Just like you” I accidentally slipped out. After that, there was an awkward silence.

“Kidding!” I joked to break the silence. Although it was really true because I meant what I said earlier.

We continued looking at the stars when Jihoon asked me a question.

“Soonyoung, what will you do if I’ll be gone?”

“If you’ll be gone? Mmmm. I’ll be happy I guess” I replied to tease him a little.

“Really?” he said in a sad voice and faced me.

“Just joking. If you will be gone, I don’t know what I would do. I won’t have a friend anymore that can put up with me. I won’t have a best friend that sucks in playing hide and seek and nobody will pinch me in the ears anymore” I said as I looked at him straight to the eyes seriously answering his question.

He laughed. And how cute his laugh is.

“Why, are you leaving somewhere?”

Because of my question, tears started building up in his eyes. Even though it is dark, it is still obvious, startling me as I sat up.

“Of course not. I’d be always by your side. Remember that”

“Promise?” I asked in a hopeful voice as I held out my pinky.

He sat up and tangled his pinky with mine. “Promise.”

“Why are you crying Jihoonie?” I asked him as I wiped his tears with my hands.

“I’m not crying. I’m just happy to be with you.”

With that, I can feel my cheeks heat up.

“Yeah me too Jihoonie” I said as we looked again at the sky.

It is now or never. I need to tell him about my feelings.

“Jihoonie… I need to tell you something”.

He just hummed and faced me telling me to go on.

“I—I—I—L—L-Lo—” I’m getting the cold feet. I’m too nervous to go on.

“I—I—I—L—Lov—would love to sleep now” I said.

Aish. In all the things I could say now why do I need to say sleep? I know that after this I won’t even have a wink of sleep thinking about this failed confession of mine.

He just smiled at me.

“Alright. It’s getting late we should go to sleep. Sleep well Soonyoungie. I love you!!”

What!!!????

I felt my cheeks heat up more and butterflies already in my stomach intensifying.

“I love you best friend” he said.

Best Friend.

Yeah. I forgot that we are only best friends.

“Yeah. Sleep well too. Love you best friend!!” I replied as I went back to my own rooftop and went down to my room.

It really hurts when the one you love only treats you as best friend.

 

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

 

**SOONYOUNG’S POV**

I woke up really early today even after all the crying I did last night.

I opened my phone and saw a message notification from Jihoonie.

 

**From: Jihoonie <3<3<3**

**_6:00 AM_ **

**_Soonyoungie!!! Good morning_ ** **_😊😊😊 Sorry to bother you but can you please call me?_ **

 

I immediately called his number.

“Jihoonie!!! Good morning!!!”

“Good morning Soonyoung” he greeted back.

“Are you sick?”

“No I’m not, I just got up when I sent you the message.”

“Oh, okay. Why did you want me to call? Is there a problem?”

“I just want to hear your voice..  **For the last time** …” he whispered the last part but I heard it and pretended not to.

“So, what’s up?”

“Nothing new. Just tired.”

“Ahh. Yeah. I’m feeling the same. We slept late last night hahahaha”

“Yeah.”

I can hear him sniffle a sob from the other line.

“Jihoonie. Are you crying?”

“No, no. I just have a cold Soonyoung. Don’t mind me.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

I was about to reply that maybe I should check up on him to help him with his cold when he stopped me.

“Soonyoungie… Do you remember our promise last night?”

“Of course, I remember Jihoonie. I won’t leave you and you won’t leave me, right?”

“Yes, I won’t leave you Soonyoungie. I said I will always be by your side. I’m getting sleepy again Soonyoungie, I should go back to sleep. Bye Soonyoung. Love you”

I was about to reply back with an I Love You, but he ended the call.

I dressed up immediately and went to his house.

His father informed me that he will be out for a week-long business trip so I’m worried that there will be no one to take care of Jihoonie at the moment.

I went to their living room, but he was not there.

Same thing with the kitchen and dining room.

So, I went up to his room and he was there lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully.

“So, you really fell asleep huh”

I patter his head gently to wake him up to ask what he wants for breakfast.

“Jihoonie wake up”

I moved and shook him gently, but he didn’t wake up.

It was weird because Jihoonie should have been a light sleeper. (a/n: I know he’s not but just pretend he is.)

“Jihoonie, what do you want for breakfast?” I asked as I shook him again this time harder to wake him up.

This is making me nervous.

“I’m not joking Jihoonie”

“I will tickle you hard if you won’t wake up now Jihoonie”

“Jihoonie!! I’m serious right now. Wake up!!”

“It’s no use Soonyoung” someone said from behind me.

It was Jihoonie’s father.

“What do you mean sir?”

“He is not with us anymore Soonyoung.”

“That’s not possible sir, he just fell asleep when he called me earlier.”

I checked his heart beat, but it was no longer beating.

I stood there, shocked.

No, it can’t be.

No. No. No.

“Jihoonie!! Please wake up!!”

“We just promised each other last night”

“Jihoonie. Jihoonie. Please Wake Up. Wake Up Please”

Tears started to fall from my eyes as I slumped down beside his bed.

“Please don’t leave me Jihoonie. You promised me!”

“Please no. Jihoonie you can’t leave...”

I tried to move him again but to no avail.

“You promised me…. “

“Please don’t leave me Jihoonie….”

“Jihoonie…. Nobody is gonna pinch me anymore. Nobody is gonna play with me anymore… Nobody will accompany me to the roof anymore… Nobody is gonna make me laugh anymore…. Please Jihoonie... Wake Up…Please”

“Jihoooniee , I Love You…” and then more tears came out from my eyes.

I cannot take this.

Jihoonie is not dead, is he?

Jihoonie promised me that he will not leave me.

I still haven’t told you that I Love You and you left me.

 

**NORMAL POV**

A few weeks have passed and Soonyoung is coped up inside his room not leaving the house after Jihoon’s funeral.

He stayed in front of Jihoon’s tombstone even though it was raining very hard for a few hours until Jihoon’s father took him back to his house.

He can’t still accept the fact that his best friends, his one and only love, left him.

He didn’t eat anything until Jihoon’s father knocked on his door and gave him a box.

He hasn’t opened it since Jihoon’s funeral and he has no will to because it will just bring back painful memories.

Out of nowhere, he heard a voice telling him to open the box.

 

**SOONYOUNG’S POV**

I heard a voice telling me to open the box Jihoon’s father left me which was from Jihoon.

I looked at the box on top of my bedside table which remained to be unopened even after a few weeks.

I decided to gather all my will to remind myself that I have to do this because this is the last thing that Jihoon has for me before he died.

I placed the box on my bed and opened it.

Inside was his iPod, earphones, a sketchpad, notebook, some pictures and art materials, and a letter.

I opened the letter with teary eyes seeing that it really was addressed to me.

 

**_Dear Soonyoung,_ **

**_Hello Soonyoung, Soonie, Youngie, my dear best friend. First of all, I want to thank you for being my very first and last friend. Thank you for being there for me. Remember the first day we met? The day that you let me borrow your jacket because I was cold? To be honest, I was feeling guilty and shy on that because I was wearing your jacket while you were suffering from the cold because of me._ **

**_Soonyoungie, I’m sorry that I lied to you. Actually, on that day, I was outside to feel the air and think on what I should do with my life. On that day, I went to the hospital for a check-up and knew that I had a rare heart problem. The doctor said that I will have only three or less months more to live. I was about to give up on that day but then I met you._ **

**_Thank you for giving me the advice to talk to my father again and because of that I will be forever grateful to you. I learned the truth from him and I had some final moments with him when I asked him one last final week with you._ **

**_Thank you for being with me last night. Last night was the best night of my life because I have spent it with you and I would give up all other things to have even one last final day with you but sadly it can’t be. Soonyoungie, I don’t know if you feel the same way as I am, but I love you. I loved you ever since I met you at the park when you talked to me for the first time._ **

**_You showed me the real essence of life and how to love. Don’t worry, I didn’t break my promise last night to you. Even if I’m not here physically, I will always be here with you as your guardian angel that will always protect and guide you. I won’t be happy if I see you moping around in loneliness and sadness just because I’m not there to get your head straight. I don’t want to see you cry or else I’ll surely pinch your ears again. Kidding… But seriously, I’m really happy with the last moments of my life because your voice is the last one that I will hear._ **

**_I know you’re angry at me but please forgive me. Soonyoung, I want you to find another man or woman whose life is not like mine, so short. Love him or her the way I loved you and treat him or her the way you treated me. I want you to make him or her the happiest man or woman ever._ **

**_Once again Soonyoungie, don’t worry and be sad anymore. I’m always here beside you in every step of your way._ **

**_I LOVE YOU!!!_ **

**_P.S. The IPod, the sketch book and diary are all yours. Please listen to the first song on the playlist, it is my supposed to be love confession to you._ **

****

**_Your bestfriend,_ **

**Jihoonie**

I cried so hard after reading the letter.

I turned the IPod on and played the first song on the list.

**Smile Flower**

 

**_For some reason, sometimes, suddenly_ **

**_I keep thinking these days_ **

**_How happy I am, how beautiful you are_ **

**_About us, who is second to none_ **

**_If we ever become unhappy_ **

**_Some day_ **

**_If we become apart_ **

**_What do I do?_ **

**_Of course, that won’t happen_ **

**_I don’t even wanna think about this_ **

**_But sometimes I do_ **

**_I hope you don’t_ **

 

I listened to the first verse of the song and felt the onslaught of tears once again.

I took the pictures inside the box and found that it is our memories together.

 

**_I can smile because we’re together_ **

**_I can cry because it’s you_ **

**_So, what can’t I do?_ **

**_Whenever, wherever_ **

**_Even if we’re not together, just like always_ **

**_Our smile flowers bloom_ **

**_I’ll be the spring to your smile_ **

 

Our memories when we went to the amusement park and Jihoonie was too scared to go to the roller coaster….

 

**_I always_ **

**_Only receive from you_ **

**_So I’m so thankful and sorry_ **

**_To the point of tears_ **

**_I wanna hug you_ **

**_But I feel nervous for some reason_ **

**_Why am I hesitating?_ **

_**I don’t wanna be like this** _

 

Our memories when I took him to a picnic near a lake in the park which became the place we only knew….

 

**_Just like the sky is high and the wind is cold_ **

**_Like the ocean is wide and blue_ **

**_I’m afraid that_ **

**_I’ll take you for granted_ **

**_I think that’s why I’m being like this_ **

**_I’m nervous about that_ **

**_What if I lose you?_ **

**_I hope you don’t feel the same_ **

 

Our memories when we cried after watching a sad movie together….

 

**_I can smile because we’re together_ **

**_I can cry because it’s you_ **

**_So what can’t I do?_ **

**_Don’t say it’s the end_ **

**_Forever_ **

**Because I’ll stay by your side**

**_Whatever happens_ **

**_Just like always, we’ll be together_ **

**_Don’t say it’s the end_ **

**_Forever_ **

**_Whatever happens, just like always_ **

**_Our smile flowers will bloom_ **

**_Whenever, wherever_ **

**_Even if we’re not together, just like always_ **

**_Our smile flowers bloom_ **

**_I’ll be the spring to your smile_ **

 

I just let the tears fall as I reminisce our memories together as I looked at the pictures we had together.

At the back of each picture, he even wrote some personal messages…

I opened the sketchbook and saw the first picture.

It was a sketch of me smiling.

There was a note below the picture.

‘The fountain of my smile. I will always love you from the moon and back’

“I will also always love you Jihoonie. No matter how long, I will wait for you until we meet again and have the love that we both deserve.”

“I will love you Jihoonie and I will always do.”

 

**~~THE END~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. This is also one of the story from my Asianfanfics account. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this. :-D
> 
> Also any comments and suggestions regarding the story will be greatly appreciated . Thank you so much.


End file.
